


Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me.

by The_Two_Monkeys



Category: Solomon Kane (2009), Solomon Kane - All Media Types, Solomon Kane - Robert E. Howard
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Two_Monkeys/pseuds/The_Two_Monkeys
Summary: After rescuing Meredith and reuniting her with her remaining family, Solomon declares his intention to roam the Earth and oppose the forces of darkness.Three years later he comes back to his ancestral estate in England, and - to his surprise - meets a now grown up Meredith.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> After desperately trying to find a Solomon/Meredith shipping fanfic, I decided to write my own.  
> I sincerely hope that there are others like me out there - people who think the movie wasn’t that bad after all, and that the relationship between Solomon and Meredith is worth a continuation.
> 
> So, what to expect from this story?  
> First off, I’m not a native english speaker, so please forgive me any spelling mistakes and/ or funny phrases... I really tried my best and I’m thankful for any constructive criticism!  
> This story also makes no claim to historical accuracy btw...  
> Last but not least, I hope you enjoy the story!

**And you will be searching for me and I will be there.**

* * *

 

 

_Solomon_

 

The rain dripped down on Solomon Kane’s leather gloves like oily grey pearls.

Mother England had welcomed him with her well-known cold embrace, and the dirty looking tan on his skin seemed quite unreal in this setting. His horse trotted resignedly against the sharp wind, the mane fluttering in thick wet strands from its neck.

The monotonous beat of the hooves on the muddy road before him and the bleak landscape had him drifted into a drowsy state of unconsciousness, time flew by like the glossy black rocks to his side and the angry clouds in the sky did. The mountains stretched out their arms in front of him, and he could almost sense the presence of the mighty old castle his ancestors once built on the shore. He would not be able to arrive there today for the light already faded, but the village at the foot of the mountain would offer him a dry and warm place to sleep.

He did not miss the inexorably heat of the North African sun though, and even welcomed the damp cold that crept into his clothes. When he left the ship that had brought him back to the British Island, he hired some dockworkers to carry his belongings to his property. Everything he owned now was paid with blood - the church rewarded the crusaders rich for their duties. Although the religious wars ended many decades ago, Rome still sent their warriors to the Ottoman Empire to conquer the infidels and expand the Christian reign. The monetary wealth he had accumulated gave him security and the will to give the hall of his ancestors the new shine it deserved.

It had been three years since he left to vanish his sins committed so long ago. It was a heavy cross he had to carry, _literally_ , he thought. The war had left its marks seen on his skin and unseen in his mind, and he finally headed to a place he longed to call _home_.

The lights of the first wooden houses came to his sight, and his mood brightened up. His horse accelerated its speed noticeably, seeming to anticipate the smell of hay and a cosy stable. Solomon guided it through the narrow lanes, gaining interested looks from the people staring up to his unfamiliar sight. He nodded slightly, tipping his puritan hat he kept like a holy relic. He would always be an outcast, he knew for sure. His past actions haunted him, and although he swore to atone for them, most people would instinctively avoid him like a leper.

 _And they are right_ , he thought.

He arrived at the front door of a humble Inn and dismounted from his horse. The stable boy hasted to his side, grabbing the reigns and staring up curiously to meet his eyes.

"Take care of him, it was a long journey", he said quietly, gently patting the horse‘s neck.

The boy nodded eagerly and hurried behind the house. Solomon took a deep breath, considering the surroundings for a moment, and with a sigh he headed towards the heavy wooden entrance.

 

* * *

 

_Meredith_

 

"Seems there‘s a fellow of your kin in town", she heard the sneering voice rasping through the dim lighted room.

Meredith Crowthorn stiffened when she noticed old John’s dirty laugh from somewhere in the back of the guest room.  
"Don‘t mind him“, Felicity murmured.

Meredith had not wanted to come to the Inn to bring the delivery of clothings the owner’s wife had ordered a few weeks ago, but Felicity could not carry them all by herself. So she tried to blend out the sour smell of cheap whiskey and sweat, and pinned her eyes on the wooden table in front of her. The big hostess was examining the new robe with her pale, doughy fingers, morosely handing the payment to the older woman standing next to Meredith.

After her father and her brothers had died, her mother decided to stay in England, for she couldn’t find the strength to travel west without her husband. Meredith felt alone and unable to imagine her future life, now that every plan and every anticipation was burnt to ashes. But she denied herself to give up, and with the help of god and her own will she was eager to go on forward. She was worried about her mother’s health, both physically and mentally, so she used her talent of sewing to earn a living with her. It wasn’t quite a profitable business, yet it was enough to survive. They managed to live in a small house and employed another needlewoman, who lived with them - Felicity. She wasn’t a puritan, but she was diligent and studious, and as an unmarried woman in her best ages she welcomed the company of the two Crowthorns.

Meredith was used to chicanery and slander, for there were many people who were talking disparagingly about puritans. She did not like the Inn for its guests either, often drunken men whose eyes slid over her young body, making obscene jokes and leaving her feeling filthy and worthless.

"We are done here anyway", Felicity said with an affected smile, grabbing her arm and making her way to the entrance. Suddenly the door swung open and a gust of cold air and rain filled the room, making the candles tremble and darkening the space for a brief moment.

A tall man dressed in black clothes stood on the doorway, a large hat casting shadows over his face. Meredith stood thunderstruck and gazed at the stranger with her lips slightly parted in awe.

_Could it be..?_

The man stood motionless, his imposing appearance still lurking in the dark, and the cold breeze flooding the room made her shiver. The tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, as if to taste the words that struck her mind the moment the door flung open.

"Solomon Kane?"

It was merely a whisper, but as if on command the man stepped forward into the light, and a helpless sound escaped from his lips.

"Meredith."

 

* * *

 

_Solomon_

 

She looked like a sweet Fata Morgana right before his eyes, the soft light of the candles leaving a gentle glow to her dark blonde hair. Her eyes were pinned on him, and he could swear they could see right into the depths of his soul.

He felt petrified, soaking up her presence, in unbelief of what he was seeing right before his eyes.

_How was that even...?_

When she finally said his name, he felt something dropping in his chest, a long repressed ache, an unnamed desire deep in his mind that was almost forgotten.

_Meredith._

He stepped forward to reveal himself to her, and he could hardly open his arms to embrace her when she flew towards him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling her face on his chest and pressing herself on his body as if he was the only living thing left in the world. Solomon was baffled, still feeling dozy from the journey, but at the same time every part of him felt alive and vital.

He held her carefully, as if afraid to break her delicate figurine, softly stroking her back and entwining his fingers in her hair. The light scent of flowers and soap rose in his nose, and he remembered the first time she was so close to him that he could smell her.

Solomon could not tell how long they stood like this, but the strange silence suddenly carried him out of his dream-like state, and he gently pushed her shoulders away. She looked up to him with such a heart-warming expression that he nearly took her back in his embrace, but he restrained himself and cleared his throat.

"You‘ve grown", he said sheepishly, failing to have any other words for her.

Her smile cracked for a moment - had he said something wrong? - she lowered her eyes and stepped back.

"I didn‘t expect to see you", she simply stated, clutching her hands together.

"Nor did I", he said.

The other few guests were staring suspiciously at both of them, waiting like wolves for their prey. Meredith became aware of the situation and stammered:

"How ignorant of me, you must have had a long journey, I did not want to keep you away from sleeping."

She blushed by the ambiguous meaning of her words and hurried to add: "We can talk tomorrow, good night."

She rushed out of the Inn, an older woman following her and staring at him barefaced.

 

* * *

 

_Meredith_

 

Meredith rushed down the alley, never minding the cold rain whipping her face. Her thoughts turned over and over again, she barely heard Felicity trying to follow her step.

When they arrived at her mother‘s house, she burst through the door, fighting for air.

"Good Lord, what was _that_?", Felicity asked her with blank bewilderment.

Meredith rested her back against the door and closed her eyes. Shapeless lights danced in front of her lids, and she heard her pulse rustling in her ears and felt her heart beating up her throat.

The heavy scent of leather, herbs and sweat stuck to her dress, and she felt a tingling sensation at the memory of Solomon‘s caressing fingers on her back. She felt a sudden heat rising up in her belly, and bit her lower lip.

"Meredith dear, are you alright?" Her mother, alarmed by the ruckus, came down the stairs and hastened towards her, her eyes filled with worry.

"Oh mother", she cried. "It‘s him, mother, Solomon is back!"

Kathrine Crowthorne looked puzzled at this exclamation, blinking rapidly while trying to understand what her daughter just said.

"Solomon... Solomon Kane?", she asked slowly.

Meredith nodded and finally hot tears streamed down from her cheeks, and she was shaking from helpless sobs. Her mother took her in her arms, pressing her lips on her hair trying to comfort her.

It was not so much about the surprising encounter, but the memory of what was lost and forever would be. She had experienced terrible, incredible and horrible things when she met Solomon Kane. The shadows still haunted her dreams now and then, and she found herself screaming in the middle of the night, caught up in terrifying nightmares. She would call Solomon to rescue her, save her from the black devils that hungered for her soul, but when she finally woke up, her room was empty and bare.

Felicity watched the scene, still confused and frowning.

"What does it all mean?", she asked slowly losing her patience.

"He... is a very dear friend of our Family", Katherine explained quietly.

"We did not expect to see him again."

Felicity nodded, she knew a few things of the Crowthorn‘s eventful past and of the loss of their beloved brother and father. She managed to steady herself and decided to leave it at that.

"Well then, it‘s getting late, I might go to bed then. Good night", she said and softly touched Meredith‘s shoulder in a silent gesture of understanding.

Mother and daughter stood wordless for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Meredith slowly broke out of the hug and wiped the tears off, staring vaguely at the corner of the room.

"Where has he been? And why did he come back?", Meredith asked.

"Go to sleep, child", her mother said affectionately. "You might find the world changing itself tomorrow."

Meredith nodded, feeling numb and exhausted. She went upstairs, undressed and almost immediately fell into a restless slumber.

 

* * *

 

_Solomon_

 

The spell seemed to be broken when Meredith had left the Inn, and Solomon found himself standing uncertain, not being able to move.

His hand nestled inside his vest and in a careless gesture he threw a bag ringing with coins to the bartender and went upstairs.

He found a small, simple but clean chamber with a narrow bed.

Peeling the still wet and dirty clothes from his body he thought about what just happened and what it all meant.

When he went away merely three years ago, Mistress Crowthorn had planned to go overseas with her only remaining daughter, like the family had intended to do before they met. His heart was filled with sorrow, but he was eager to leave them to find forgiveness for the sins of his former life.

Meredith had been young and restless, not a girl but not yet a woman, and she had already experienced darkness and misery. The events forced her to grow up fast and take responsibility for her family. Still, she was gentle and caring, a philanthropist in each way, always eager to help others.

He had wished all the best for her, that she would find happiness and fulfilment in the New World, wherever her path may lead her. To see her now here under these circumstances was highly improbable and disturbed him.

_Why was she still here?_

Solomon‘s empty arms felt cold and hollow, he closed his eyes to remember the eager pressure of her hands clutching to fistfuls of his clothes and the moist glitter of her eyes consuming him.

He felt a dull throbbing in his crotch and forced himself to clear his mind. She was so young, so good, and he had brought nothing but grief to her. Even thinking of her untouched, virgin body and her innocent soul was a sin. He would do better to leave her alone, let her live the life she deserved and maybe someday she could forget about the past. He was not worth her admiration nor her sorrow.

When he laid down to sleep he decided to rise early and make his way up to the castle before Meredith and her mother would see him again. He closed his eyes and tried vainly to blend out the impression of her light green eyes.


	2. Two

  **Whoever wants to be my disciple must deny themselves and take up their cross and follow me.  
**

* * *

 

 

_Meredith_

 

The sun had hardly risen when Meredith woke up, feeling highly awake and restless. Her simple nightgown was sweaty and stuck to her skin when she was sitting upright in her bed. The fading memory of a dream wavered through her room, leaving her feeling dizzy and almost drunk. She tried to recall what happened last night, and when she became aware of it her pulse rose, and she instinctively touched her chest.

_Solomon_.

She wanted to see him badly, yet there were so many questions buzzing in her head that needed answers. And besides, what would he think of her anyway, after she had thoughtlessly embraced him in front of everybody? He obviously hadn’t expected to see her, as far as she could suggest from his reaction. But he triggered so many different emotions in her, that she wasn’t sure what to feel at all.

The day was young, and she decided to clear her mind, get some fresh air and some space to think in the woods before meeting Solomon.

She quickly dressed in a brown robe, leaving her hair in a loose braid. After she had cleaned her face and laced her shoes, she sneaked out of the house closing the door quietly, her mother and Felicity still sleeping. She would surely be back before they awoke.

Meredith made her way through the sleeping village, enjoying the silence and emptiness on the road. The rain had washed everything clean and left the air crisp and humid. The clouds had cleared up, letting the first beams of sunlight pass through the sky. Soon she would leave the street and made her way trough the forest, soaking up the cool air to fill her lungs. The only sound accompanying her was the crackling of dry leaves beneath her feet, and the light chirping of unseen birds sitting in the treetops. She could make her way blindly through the green realm, being her home and favourite place to be. Whenever she felt sad or angry she would let the mossy trees embrace her, repelling any negative thoughts and helping her to see clearer.

_Solomon Kane is back._

She felt a light tingling sensation in her belly thinking of yesterdays evening. Being unmarried it was of course highly improper to fling her arms around a reputed stranger man. Nevertheless, she did not feel ashamed or sorry for what she did, instead there was a slight joy that made her wear a stupid smirk she could not defeat.

_He is back, that‘s all that matters._

She felt her step becoming light and easy, and she could not suppress the urge to hum a simple melody. Her feet would lead her on, as if pulled by an invisible magnet that guided her through the maze.

Eventually she felt thirsty, scolding herself for forgetting her drinking tube before she went away. She turned her head, carefully listening for the noise of the near river, changing her direction.

When the trees thinned and the rushing of the water rose, she suddenly stopped.

Right in front of her she spotted the familiar sight of a cross, cruelly and indelible burned into human flesh.

 

* * *

 

_Solomon_

 

After waking from his incoherent, shadowy dreams, Solomon rose up in his bed and needed a moment to figure out where he was. The picture of Meredith appeared in his mind, and he had to close his eyes again to keep it. His heart suddenly felt heavy in his chest as he thought of leaving her again.

The memory of last night and the early morning hours paid their physical dues, and he hurried to make a short morning toilet. When he went to dress he felt his clothes were still damp and his skin itched from the long journey‘s dust, so he decided to go to the nearby river and clean himself, before he made his way up to his ancestors manor. 

Grabbing his hat to leave he paused and stood for a moment, brushing his fingertips gently over the brim.

It was the only clothing Meredith had made for him that had survived his adventures in the foreign countries. It was a reminder of his promise, a memento, to be a good man and to find absolution for his sins. The delicate and innocent fingers that had fabricated it had left an invisible trace of purity, mercilessly reminding him of what he was.

A sinner facing his mortality and fighting for the unspoken hope of a life after death.

He left the Inn without making a sound, and searched his way through the morning twilight. Fog was floating between the narrow streets and no candles lighted the black windows of the houses. Solomon knew how to be unseen and unheard, his appearance merely a ghost shifting between wooden mansions.

He lifted his head to listen for the distant river, and the treasonable babbling of the water lead his way. He could see from the traces on the soil that several animals had made their way in the shelter of the night, leaving only marks for those to know. It was a beautiful morning, the rising sunlight made the wet surface of the wood sparkle and created an almost unearthly atmosphere.

When the river finally came into sight, he stayed near the bank to find a shallow spot. After a while he found a gravelly edge where he put off his clothes and began to wash them in the cold stream. The water was icy, and he inhaled sharply at the touch, but the pain made him feel awake and clear. He hung up the laundry in the nearby trees and walked into the deeper water to swim and clean himself. When he no longer could stand the frosty temperatures, he walked out to find his clothes hardly dampened, but he put them on nonetheless.

Suddenly, his body stiffened, feeling a strange tingle on his neck. He could sense the presence of something he could not name, but he was sure not alone.

Slowly he rose to his feet, straightening his back and carefully listening. His nostrils fluttered, and he clenched his hands into a fist.

Painfully slow he turned, and when he looked up he saw the pale and beautiful face of Meredith standing only a few feet behind him.

 

* * *

 

_Meredith_

 

She clearly remembered the first time she saw the branding on his back. He was cleaning himself in a river just like he did now, and she was impressed and scared at the same time. The scars were still torn and angry red, although his skin was now tanned, showing the marks of sunburns he must have experienced a few months ago. The cross was no sign of divine mercy but an unmistakable reminder of his past.

Beneath the marred skin strong muscles and ribs were visible, forming him like a holy warrior. His wet breeches stuck to his skin, revealing the shape of his thighs. She couldn’t take her eyes of him and stood dazed in the rising light of the morning, feeling an unfamiliar heat rising inside of her.

_God help me._

Suddenly he turned towards her, his body tensed and ready to fight.

His eyes burned holes in hers, staring with an unbearable intensity that revealed the true nature of his power. It lasted only a second before he recognized her, and within an instant his gaze softened, his mouth slightly opened at her sight.

"Meredith", he said like he did the day before, not with that disbelieving tone, but with a surprised question in this single word.

Her feet would not longer obey her for she wanted to flee, to turn around and run through the woods back to the safe haven of her mothers house. But she stood there, silently staring at the man she had missed those three long years, wishing for him to come back and not knowing what to say to him, now, that he stood right in front of her.

"Why did you leave?", she asked all of a sudden.

Solomon blinked, evidently being puzzled by her unexpected question.

"Why did you leave, Solomon Kane?", she asked again, louder this time and with a fury in her tone she could no longer hide. She clenched her hands to fists, trying to hide that she was shaking, swallowing the upcoming tears.  
Something inside her just snapped, she couldn’t help it.

"We were all alone when Pa, Edward and Samuel died, and it was _your_ fault! And all you could do was to leave us at the first opportunity!"

He didn‘t answer. He just stood there, his clothes still damp from the water, his long black hair hiding his expressions.

_Say something!_ , she thought desperately.

"Do you plan to leave us again?" Her voice got high and thin, the sorrow now overgrowing the anger.

He hesitated a moment too long before answering.

"Meredith, listen I..."

"So you do. I knew it."

Her whole appearance seemed to shrink, her shoulders falling down. She lowered her head, her hands felt useless and searched for the clothing of her skirt. She felt her heart falling down a groundless well, just like it did when he left three years ago.

"I can’t bear this anymore", she whispered, and then she turned around to run.

 

* * *

 

_Solomon_

 

The last thing he expected was to find her filigree silhouette standing right behind him. She stood like a goddess in the upcoming light of the morning, her body framed by the fog of the river catching the sunlight. She was watching him, a curious yet somehow dreamy look upon her face. Her full lips were slightly parted, her cheeks were showing a delicate blush against her pale, milky skin.

Meredith had watched him at a river before when he was travelling with her family, but when he caught her back then, she was hiding behind a tree. But not this time. She was only a few feet away and did not move, her eyes pinned on him.

_What was she doing here, all alone in the woods that early?_ His plans to keep out of her way were untenable now, and he wasn‘t sure what to say. He could not foresee her fury and felt bewildered at her sudden exclamation.

When she turned to run, he threw away the shirt he had just cleaned, and went after her. She was quick, and skilfully managed to find her way through the trees, but his experience and physical superiority left her no chance to flee. Soon he closed the distance between them and caged her in his arms from behind. He carefully tried not to grab her wrists or force her in any other way, but he hardly managed to keep her away from running. She eagerly tried to escape his embrace, thrusting her elbows between his ribs and shaking her shoulders violently.

"Meredith, please let me explain!", he tried to calm her, his mouth close to her ear.

Again he smelled her sweet scent, and her hair tickling his skin made it hard for him to focus.

"No! If you plan to leave then just go, leave me alone!", she cried, still trying to run.

He growled in frustration, turning her towards him and seeking to find her eyes, while she shook her head in rage.

"I _had_ to go, for the sake of you and your family!"

Suddenly she froze, staring at him in puzzled bewilderment. Her lower lip started to shake and her eyes watered.

"For the _sake_ of me?", she whispered, her mouth a thin line.

"If you cared just a bag of beans for me you would have stayed!", she screamed, shoving at his chest with her fists and crying desperately.

Solomon let her and didn‘t fight back until she finally gave in. Exhausted by her outbursting feelings, she rested her head on his bare chest. He comforted her, caressing her hair like the evening before, feeling her uncontrollably sobs under his hands and her hot, salty tears on his skin. She was warm and soft under his hands, and the cold seemed to magically disappear when she was in his arms.

_What have I done?_

He felt flustered and ashamed, trying to explain her words and her reactions. She was angry, because he left - she wanted him to stay, even now. She missed him and - _could this be?  
_ He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard. He had to make a decision, right here and right now.

"I‘m not going to leave you again. I will stay", he finally said.

 

* * *

 

_Meredith_

 

When the fury abated, Meredith managed to collect herself and Solomon’s words reached her. She looked up to him, becoming aware of how close he was, feeling his bare, still wet skin under her fingertips. She tried to wipe the tears off her face, seeking to find the truth in his eyes.

"You stay?", she asked.

He nodded silently, without leaving her gaze. She could see the stubbles of his beard pointing out his skin and felt his warm breath on her face.

"Promise", she demanded, tightening the grasp of her small hands on his shoulders. He flinched for a moment, a slight frown appearing on his eyes.

"I promise", he finally said.

She sighed, slackening her grip and closing her eyes in relief. She felt a strange, enlightening feeling, as if everything would get better from now on. Solomon was back and gave her life a new direction, a fragile blossom of hope flowering in her heart.  
Of course, it wasn’t his fault that they had been attacked by Malachi’s soldiers. It wasn’t his fault that they killed her father and her brothers and abducted her.  
She couldn’t make him responsible for that, and the realization made her feel sorry for her wrong accusations.

"Please, Meredith, just give me the opportunity to face your mother in a clean and acceptable manner", Solomon finally begged her, being visibly uncomfortable with standing half naked in front of her.

"We can talk in a few hours and you may ask what you like to know."

She blushed at the thought of his touch and the feeling of his skin beneath her hands.

Again, they found themselves in a situation highly improper for a young, unmarried woman and an older man. But she didn’t care at all, lifting her chin up stubbornly. She wasn’t a child anymore, and she was able to decide for herself. She hardly had shown any interest to the boys in the village, although there were nice young men that seemed to be interested in her. But she found herself being picky and aloof, feeling nothing more than warm sympathy in the best case.

But Solomon cut something loose in her, even the day he first met him. He was different - an exciting, mystical kind of different, and she felt inexplicable attracted to his presence. Of course, she knew about his former life, not much but enough to understand the dangerous and unholy nature of his actions. And still she felt happy and free by the mere thought of him. Besides, he had proven his remorse and tried to repent for what he had done once.

And wasn’t her god a loving, a forgiving god?

So she obeyed, leaving his embrace slowly and taking a step back to give him space. She cleared her throat, and with a smile she said: "I will see you at my mothers house then."


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally made it to the third chapter... oh dear!  
> Solomon has is issues (I mean, this guy went through an awful lot of trouble, he needs to compensate sure as hell) and so has Meredith...

**They are plans for good and not for disaster, to give you a future and a hope.**

* * *

 

 

 

_Solomon_

 

_We were all alone when Pa, Edward and Samuel died, and it was _your_ fault!_

The words rang in his ears, making him shiver and suddenly feeling cold. After Meredith finally left him, he quickly finished cleaning his remaining clothes and made his way back to the Inn, almost running. He felt his heart beating heavily in his chest, the feeling of guilt causing him nausea and headaches.

_What had he done?_

When he arrived in his chamber, he swiftly dragged off the wet clothes and made a fire in the fireplace to let them dry. The fresh and energizing feeling of the cold water suddenly turned into a freezing bleakness that crept into his body, a darkness that wanted to consume him. He crawled beneath his sheets, shivering from both the cold and the regret he felt. All of a sudden, he felt the overwhelming urge to cry and pressed his nails deep into his skin. He never meant to hurt Meredith nor her family, but he did - and she was right, it was his fault, that her father and brother had to die. If he only had done something, if he had protected them... but it was useless.

Finally, Solomon got up slowly and hesitantly went to his saddlebags he had brought up. He knew the inevitable pain that had to come too well and at last it was almost relieving to feel the touch of the straight leather in his hands. He took out a whip, stood in the middle of the small room with legs apart and closed his eyes. Solomon took a deep breath and chastised himself. Slowly first, but then with the unmerciful hate he felt for himself. With every strike he felt the darkness fade and a sharp clarity returned to his mind.

When he was done he felt numb and sober, his skin burning with angry red scores. He didn’t go too far by beating himself until he was bleeding, but the pain was sufficient though. He knew that there wasn’t enough suffering to compensate what he had done, but he felt an odd satisfaction by punishing himself. He deserved it. He had punished and even killed many good men in his life, and he came to the conclusion that underneath the surface nobody was truly guiltless. Everybody had their secrets, as small and negligible they may be. But only few found the strength to look up in the mirror and judge themselves.

Solomon knew that he had given Meredith a promise now, and it was out of question that he would stand upright to it. He already had a plan in his mind how he could care for her and protect her from himself at the same time. It would be a trial for him, no doubt, both for his sanity and for his abstinence, but it was only fair.

Solomon dressed himself with his now dry and clean clothes, combed his hair and put on his boots. He felt an unusual nervousness that made his hands shake and left a strange tingling sensation in his belly. He had fought battles against evil spirits, conquered treacherous jinns, exorcized violent demons - and yet he felt uptight at the thought of meeting Meredith and her mother.

"Ridiculous", he snorted, and went out of his chamber.

 

* * *

 

_Meredith_

 

Katherine Crowthorn waited at the door for her daughter with a worried frown, her arms crossed in front of her body.

"Where have you been?", she asked, softly petting her head. Meredith blushed and quickly turned away.  
 "I just took a walk, I needed some fresh air", she murmured, and went to the hearth where water was boiling in a large tin cauldron. Her mother didn‘t insist, she knew her daughter all too well and left it at that. The years of abandonment and trial had taught her in patience, and she was certain that Meredith would find the words when they were needed.

Felicity had prepared the breakfast and Meredith hurried to make a tea from the dried herbs she and her mother had gathered in the woods. The soothing smell of thyme and verbena filled the small room, and the women sat down on a small table. When they had finished their morning grace all of them would fall into an intimate silence and eat.

"I finished the order for Mrs. Fields, I would suggest I might bring it to her after breakfast", Felicity said casually. Katherine‘s fingers would tense for a second and Meredith was sure that only she would have noticed.  
"Oh yes dear, how wonderful. I am sure she will be very pleased with your work", Katherine answered smiling mildly. Meredith knew that this was the last order that was made so far and the winter would come soon. They would have to prepare the firewood, and the small garden would no longer offer its crops to harvest.

Meredith paused her meal and studied her mother with concern. She looked pale and exhausted, her skin was paper-thin and her expression careworn. Suddenly, she grabbed Katherine‘s hand and took it in hers.  
"Don‘t worry mother, everything will get better, I know it", she told her and gave her a warm smile. Her mother smiled back but it didn‘t reach her eyes that were still filled with worry.  
She never had an easy life, but she was never complaining about it. All those years and through all the sorrows Meredith never heard a single word of anger or despair from her mother‘s mouth. Even when her husband and her son were killed she would keep her head high, a deep faith in good and the purpose of all fate. Meredith admired and loved her mother for her strength and confidence, but she wished for her to enjoy her life, spending her remaining years in peace and light-heartedness.

While lost in her thoughts there was a sudden, firm knock at the door and Meredith felt herself stiffen and her pulse rising. Katherine gave her a questioning look, but she was turning her head to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks, and she hastily stood up and went to the door. Her hands flew to the rough wood in excited anticipation and when she finally opened she was breathless.

"Solomon."

 

* * *

 

_Solomon_

 

He would never get used to the candid happiness Meredith gave him with her rosy cheeks and her glittering eyes, her hair still a bit tangled from the earlier run in the woods. He slightly bowed his head, not leaving her eyes.  
"Meredith."  
Her lips softly parted, and he suppressed the impulse to touch her face. Suddenly, a second woman came to his view, and he looked in familiar, warm eyes.

"Katherine", he said quietly and smiled. Meredith stepped aside, smiling happily, and gently nudging her mother forward.  
"Oh, Solomon. It is you, I couldn‘t believe it. I am so happy to see you!", she chanted, and took his hands in hers.  
"It is me, dear Katherine, and I am very blessed to see you again", he answered, swallowing the tears that crept up his throat.  
"Please come in, it is a simple house, but it shall be a home to you as well", she said, leading him inside.

"This is Felicity, she lives with us and I might say I care for her just as I do for my own daughter", Katherine introduced the third woman Solomon already knew from last night.  
"My pleasure", he said, bowing his head again.  
Felicity curtsied with a simple "Sir", and watched him uninhibited from head to toe.

They sat down and Katherine offered some tea and some food, while Solomon had the chance to glance through the room. It was indeed very simple, and he tried to imagine the life of the three women were living here. He felt a sting in his heart thinking about the renunciation and the monotony their subsistence meant, and at the same he became more confident in the decision he made. A grim determination grew in him that he would do everything he could to enable Meredith and Katherine to live the life they deserved.

"What do you do as a living?", he asked, keeping his gaze at Katherine.  
"We work as seamstresses, there is a little sewing room next door where we make clothing", she replied.

He nodded, clasping his Hands in front of him. "Very well, then. I plan to move back to my ancestors Castle that is, and I would like to ask you ladies to join my court."

He could see the jaws of all three women dropping at this unexpected revelation. They were looking in mere surprise at each other, not knowing what to say at first, so Solomon decide to take the lead in the conversation.  
"I spend the last three years overseas and I managed to make some savings, so I decided to come back to England and find my roots. But as you may know the castle has been abandoned for the most part since... well, since the regrettable events you are quite aware of. So I need help to bring back the glory of my fathers halls. It would be an honour if I was to welcome your presence at my court."

 

* * *

 

_Meredith_

 

The meaning of his words took long, winding ways to reach her mind, and Meredith tried to taste them on her tongue.

 _My court_ \- did he just ask her to live with him in his castle? That thought was too miraculous to be true. Uncertainly, she looked at her mother, the question in her eyes mirroring her own. Was he serious? Could this be real? Felicity didn‘t seem to understand what was going on either, and her eyes jumped wildly between the strange man and her. Solomon‘s face however didn‘t show any emotion, he was just as non-committal and indifferent to the situation.

Eventually, her mother discovered her voice again and gingerly said: "I think I don‘t quite see what this arrangement could look like, Solomon."

"It is just as I said, I ask you to come with me to my castle and live there.", he plainly stated.

"As your servants?", Felicity asked sheepishly.  
Solomon‘s lips curved into a forbearing smile when he answered: "No, as a part of my court, just as I said."

"But Solomon", Katherine contradicted, "we are not titled, there is no place for us in the upper society!"

Meredith‘s shoulders dropped at the thought, and she suddenly became aware of the deep abyss that lied between her and Solomon. Of course, he was of noble origin, despite his past, how could she forget? But she was just a simple maid and there was no way both of them would ever be equal to each other.

"Nor for me. I didn‘t came back to join the, ah, upper society as you call it. I came back to finally leave my past behind and live in peace and tranquillity. And I ask you to follow me." Solomon searched for Meredith‘s eyes, but she kept her gaze down, frowning over the things that had been left unsaid.

"Listen, Katherine, I am very aware of what happened to you and your family, and as I once promised I will do everything I can to make things right. So please", he said and grabbed her hand, "please accept my offer and come with me."

 

* * *

 

  _ _Solomon_ _

 

The moment stretched unbearably long and Solomon almost lost his confidence, when suddenly Katherine left his grasp and reached out for both Meredith‘s and Felicity‘s hands.

"My dear girls", she said, and tears thickened her words, "as you know I truly believe that god has an answer to every question. ‘For I know the plans I have for you, declares the Lord‘." Then she lifted her gaze up to Solomon again and said: "We shall come with you."

Solomon felt a great load falling off his chest, and he recognized he had caught his breath when he gasped at her answer. He smiled happily and turned his head to Meredith who still avoided looking at him. "That is settled then. I would suggest you ladies to gather your belongings, I will send a carriage and escort you through the forest."

He stood up and made his way towards the door. He turned to see the three women standing in the corridor, looking somewhat lost as to the momentous decision they just made. "I see you in about an hour then. Don‘t be worried, everything is going to be alright", he said, before he finally stepped out in the sun.

He wasn‘t quite sure what actually happened a few minutes ago, but he was glad that they accepted his offer after all. Meredith seemed to be kind of upset though, and he tried to figure out the reason for her disapproval. Had he been to fast forward with his offer? She was looking quite happy that he promised to stay when they met in the early morning and her inconsistent behaviour now left him confused. His hand twitched at the thought of her frown, he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her so badly, but he mustn‘t.

Making his way back to the Inn, he swore to himself to treat her like the lady she was and to make her happy, whatever it may take.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! So I found some time to update the story, I hope you enjoy it.

**I will strengthen you and help you, I will uphold you with my righteous hand.**

 

* * *

 

 

  _Meredith_

 

As soon as Solomon closed the door behind him, Meredith‘s mother clapped her hands and started buzzing through the house.

"Alright girls, we must not be late! Felicity, dear, would you be so kind and get the trunks from the attic? Meredith, darling, please help me with the spinning wheel."

Meredith felt like caged in a milky bubble, light-headed and unaware of her surroundings. How could it be that she was hoping for this day for so long, had dreamed so many dreams about it and yet now, that it was here, she regretted it?

Without thought, she grabbed the few personal belongings the women had gathered over the past years, few of them were of true value, but they got used to them.

Her mother was humming a simple melody and smiled while she was folding blankets and clearing closets.  _At least she is happy,_ Meredith thought, and her mood slightly brightened up.

Felicity was excited and didn‘t knew what to take first. "A castle, oh Meredith, can you even imagine! We will live like true noblewomen!", she cheered,  folding a blanket over her shoulder like a cape and miming an elegant walk on the old carpet.

Meredith giggled over the goofy picture, throwing a cloth in her direction that made her scream in playful delight. 

"Pull yourselves together, ladies, for we can be very happy about Solomon‘s offer", Katherine scolded the two only half serious and with a hardly restrained smirk on her face.

The three of them carried on with sorting out the few things they would keep and Meredith went up to her room. She tenderly let her fingers slide over the spine of the handful of books she kept like a treasure under her bed. Her father taught her to read the bible at a very young age, it was the first book she ever owned. Tears stung her eyes when the loving memory of her father appeared and what a great gift he had given her: being able to read meant being educated, and for her being a woman it was practically uncommon. In the last few years she was able to gain some other books, some were presents, a few were bought from her sparse salary. They were her door to the world outside, the key to her imagination, and a well kept secret.

So she wrapped them in clothes and sheets, put them at the bottom of the trunk and went back downstairs.

Her mother and Felicity had finished their packing and dusted off their hands, when they heard the rattling of hooves outside the house.

 

* * *

 

_Solomon_

 

After Solomon hpaid ad payed for his room, he went to saddle his horse and gave the stable boy some coins.

The boy was smiling from one ear to another, and while he was counting the money in his hands, Solomon asked: „Tell me, where can I get a carriage?“

„Sir, just tell me where you need it, and I‘ll be faster than you can say the Lord‘s prayer!“

Solomon grinned and threw a bag with coins the boy easily caught with one hand.

He made his way back to the Crowthorns and felt an odd sensation in his chest. It was the anticipation of a future he was eager to find, the hope of a new life he would soon begin. But at the same time there was the fear to fail, of being insufficient for - _for her_.

Everything was about Meredith. She was his guiding light in a world full of loneliness, his angel comforting him in hours of darkness.

When Solomon arrived, the stall boy already had the carriage driven in front of the house, helping the women to load it with their luggage. There was a small, but strong looking horse set before the cart that had only space for two on it‘s seat. 

„I‘m riding with you.“

He had not seen her move and flinched when he suddenly felt Meredith‘s hand on his leg, looking up to him with that questioning look in those beautiful, deep eyes, as if she was expecting something from him he could not foresee.

Solomon‘s finger tightened around the bridle, and he inhaled sharply. She didn‘t leave his gaze, waiting for his answer, and he shifted in his saddle, her touch burning his skin like fire. Finally, he climbed down and turned to her, offering his hand to help her.

He saw the corner of her mouth curving into a wicked smile, when she suddenly sat up in an incredibly smooth and quick movement that left him breathless. He looked at her in still disbelief and silent admiration, when he heard a coughing that brought him back to the here and now.

„Sir, the ladies are ready for departure“, the boy said with unconcealed pride in his voice.

„Very well then“, Solomon murmured and swung himself up in the saddle behind Meredith. He was absolutely aware of her presence, her back pressing into his chest, her hair tickling his lips.

_Oh Lord, please help me to get through this_ , he prayed silently.

„Let us go then“.

 

* * *

 

_Meredith_

 

She wasn‘t sure why exactly she decided to ride with Solomon. She hadn‘t planned it at all - it was a spontaneous idea when he filled her vision, sitting on his marvelous black stallion. The horse was huge, its mane still a bit dull from the long journey, but with an astonishing presence that underlined its power.

Meredith stepped closer, inhaling the smell of hay and fur, the stallion watching her carefully from his glossy black eyes. She slowly put a flat hand on his side, feeling his breath and watching his nostrils flaring. She gave him her other hand to smell her and his ears were turning playfully.

She immediately knew that she wanted to ride on this horse, so without even thinking she turned to Solomon, his eyes turned away from her in silent contemplation of the scenery infront of him.

She felt his slight flinching when she touched him, and it hurt her for a moment. She waited for him to answer but he seemed to evaluate the Sentiment. Eventually he dismounted from his horse to help her up the saddle.

_Oh no Mr. Kane, not like this,_ she thought and got on the horse by herself, ignoring his efforts.

He was puzzled and his jaw dropped when he was looking up to her, but all too soon the stable boy announced their departure. He got up behind her, taking the reigns, and she felt the welcome warmth of his body against hers.

Solomon clicked his tongue and the track started moving.

Felicity gave her a surprised look when the carriage took the lead, her mother was all focused with the rein in her hands. Meredith and Solomon took the rearguard and soon the constant patting of hooves was guiding them away from the village into the woods.

The silence between the two of them felt awkward at first, but Meredith enjoyed the closeness to Solomon and soon leaned her back against his chest. She thought that this may be the last time they got so close to each other once they arrived at the castle and Solomon would take the inheritance of his ancestors. She brushed the thought away and gave preference to the presence instead of the future.

 

 

* * *

 

_Solomon_

 

Good Lord, how was he to survive this ride?

The warm, soft body of Meredith pressed against him made him feel both happy and nervous. He was surely surprised by her eagerness to ride with him, and he got the idea that she was somehow trying to tease him, when she got up the horse with her mischievous smirk.

On the other hand he was now able to protect her and - he had to admit - feeling her resting in his arms was more than he had ever been hoping for.

At first, they rode in silence, finding their way through the denser forest.

„Solomon... may I ask you something?“, Meredith eventually said.

„Of course, you may ask whatever you like.“

She remained silent for a moment, then she continued: „Where have you been those past three years?“

He took a deep breath and moistened his lips before he answered.  
„I was back in Africa, working... working for the church.“

He couldn‘t see her face and when she remained silent he went on:  
„I went to Marrakesh on behalf of Rome. Dark forces were at work there that needed to be taken care of.“

Meredith didn‘t reply, but before he could say anything else she laid her hand on his knee and gave it a light squeeze.  
She was touching him again in this intimate manner he was not used to, and he savoured it.

„I‘m glad you‘re back“, she simply stated, and he had to clear his throat to get his voice back.

“So am I.“

He smiled, feeling the long forgotten camaraderie they had back in the day between them.

 

* * *

 

_Meredith_

 

The silence wasn‘t awkward anymore as the small track made its way up to the mountain.

There were only few riders they met on the street and soon it was just the sound of the hooves and the wheels.

Meredith felt relieved that Solomon was honest about his past three years, even if she wasn‘t eager to hear any details of his work.  
She was looking around, spotting some birds here and there in the trees, getting quite excited about her new home.

Suddenly she discovered a familiar plant in the shadow of the larger oaks.  
„Wait, can we halt here for a moment, please?“

She barely waited until Solomon made the horse stop and jumped out of the saddle.  
„Mother, wait! I spotted some Lady‘s Mantle over there!“, she called and the carriage slowed down.

„Meredith, I think we should not linger here for too long.“ Solomon‘s voice was filled with concern as he was looking around carefully.

Meredith gave him a smile and said: „I can take care of myself.“

He frowned but didn’t say anything, and she felt her face flushing when she turned to quickly make her way through the maze.

What was he thinking of her, that she was a silly child? She would prove to him that she was capable of far more than he thought.  
But first she wanted to get some of that rare herb her mother often used, so she went on.

 

* * *

 

 

_Solomon_

They had made their way almost half way up to the castle when Meredith was running off all of a sudden.

Solomon wasn‘t happy at all about her single-handedly exploring as he felt an odd tingling on his neck.  
They didn‘t ran into any traveler for a while and the woods seemed very quiet to him - too quiet.

He directed his stallion to the carriage where Katherine and Felicity sat patiently waiting.

„Are you alright?“, Solomon asked.

Katherine opened her mouth but was cut off by a sneering laughter.

„Well, well, what do we have here? You lost your way up here in our forest?“

Solomon‘s head snapped to the source of the threatening voice, and he saw a stranger coming out of the shadows. He was playing with a glittering knife in his hand was walking slowly towards them.

„ _Your_ forest?“, Solomon snorted.  
„Who gave you the right to claim it?“

The man grinned and showed his rotten teeth, his clothes torn apart and his hair filthy.  
„How about if you ask my friends here?“, he said and three more men appeared between the trees.

„Oh no!“, Felicity screamed, holding on to Katherine, their eyes widened in fear. Their horse was skittish, pulling its reigns and neighing frantically.

Solomon drew his sword and sent a silent prayer that they hadn’t spotted Meredith yet.

Then he heard a buzzing sound coming out of nowhere and one of the robbers screamed, a knife sticking in his left calf.


	5. Five

**Be merciful to those who doubt.  
**

 

* * *

 

  _Meredith_

 

It was when she bent down to gather some herbs she had spotted before, that Meredith felt something was wrong.  
Her hand that had reached out suddenly halted, a strange feeling rising in her chest.  
She frowned and lifted her head to turn around.  
  
Then she saw the men approaching the carriage, and she heard a scream cutting through the air.  
Without further thinking she crouched between the trees, quickly making her way back to the road with her heart fluttering in her chest like a caged bird.  
She reached for her right leg, and under the fabric of her dress she drew out a small dagger she always kept with her.  
  
When she noticed one of the robbers drawing his weapon, she squinted one eye closed and threw the dagger in his direction.  
It flew with silvery sparkling light, the blade surely searching for its aim, before it finally went through the calf of the stranger.  
Before he even knew what happened, he cried with pain and gave Solomon precious time to get off his saddle.  
  
He had drawn his sword, his tall black figure standing imposingly between his horse and the carriage, ready to fight.  
"Get him!" she heard the sneering voice of their leader shout.  
The remaining two men tried to attack him from both sides, but with an elegant swing he warded them off.  
Sneaking between the trees, Meredith slowly came closer to the wounded bandit who was sitting in the grass holding his leg.  
She could see thick, dark blood weeping through the cloth of his pants, and he tried to pull the dagger out of his flesh.  
  
Grabbing a larger pebble from the ground, she crept up from behind, and with a dull thudding sound she hit his head.  
The stranger went limp in an instant, and Meredith managed to get her weapon back.  
  
Solomon was still fighting off the other two bandits, turning around to evade the merciless strikes of his invaders.  
Suddenly he had to tilt up his sword to fight off a powerful attack of one of them, curling his sword around the other man's weapon and beating it off his hand.  
With a blow of his handle he knocked out the enemy, who collapsed on the ground.  
He couldn‘t see that his companion would approach him from behind, trying to strike his back.  
Something inside of Meredith snapped at that moment, a dark, hot wave of anger washing over her, and with blind rage she threw her dagger again.  
It hit the bandit‘s hand with so much force, that he dropped his sword, staring at his wound in blank disbelief.  
  
Solomon turned around when he heard the sound of the metal on the ground, frowning when his eyes moved back and forth between Meredith and the robber.  
"You little witch, what have you-" the stranger began to hiss between his gritted teeth, but Solomon struck his head as he had done before, and he went silent.  
  
Meredith looked up to him, hovering over her and panting as if he had run a mile.  
He had clenched his jaw, sweaty strands of his dark brown hair sticking to his cheeks.  
She gulped when she saw the expression in his face - his eyes were dark pools that consumed her, and she wasn‘t sure if it was fear or excitement she felt.  
Before she could even say something, her mother climbed down the carriage and hurried to reach for her.  
"Oh, Meredith, are you alright darling?" she asked, cupping her face with tears in her eyes.  
"I... yes, I‘m alright" Meredith nearly whispered, blinking in confusion about her own actions.  
"Quick now, we have to leave" she heard Solomon saying, hauling the blacked out bandits to the undergrowth.  
  
Meredith helped Katherine back on the coach box, and went over to Solomon‘s horse.  
He was already in his saddle, staring at her with an indescribable look on his face when he held his hand out to her.  
  
This time she took it, letting him pull her up in front of him.

 

* * *

 

_Solomon_

 

_Not_ _again_ , Solomon thought when the bandits had threatened them.  
A memory as clear as if it just happened yesterday struck him, the picture of the dead bodies of William Crowthorn and his son flashing before his eyes.  
He wouldn‘t let this happen again, he swore it.  
Panic held his heart in its icy grip, and while he tried to fight off the invaders his thoughts circled around one thing - _Meredith_.  
It felt like three years ago, when he thought that she was dead and it broke his heart.  
Where there more of the robbers? Did they hurt her or held her captive?

With every strike of his sword the fear became worse, until he suddenly felt that strange tingling sensation on his neck again.  
When he turned around he could see a silvery dagger sticking in the hand of his enemy, Meredith standing only a few feet away.  
Her arm was still frozen in the motion of her throw, a furious, almost savage expression on her face.  
_She_ _had_ _protected_ him, he thought.

It was such a simple idea, yet it struck Solomon to the bone when it reached his mind.  
He hadn‘t been able to save her family when Malachi had attacked them, and now she would act contrary to her belief just to defend him.

Him.  
Solomon Kane.  
The infamous, infidel mercenary of Elizabeth I.

Before he could wrap his thoughts around it any further, Katherine went to see for Meredith‘s integrity, and he was drawn back into the here and now.

They had to reach the castle before the bandits woke up again, or any other intruders would cross their path.  
While hiding the unconscious robbers between the bushes, his gaze flew to the dagger that still thrust in the hand of the bandit.  
He pulled it out and cleaned it with a swipe of his robe before he went back to his horse.

Solomon spurred the stallion, urging Katherine to do the same, and they quickly made their way up to the mountain.  
They were too fast for talking to each other, so he and Meredith remained silent until they reached the entrance of the castle.  
He immediately recognized the grey stone of his ancestors estate, and his heart was heavy at the memory of his father and his brother.  
But now wasn‘t the time to grieve, he had to bring them to safety behind the thick walls of the castle first.

They slowed down when they approached the gate, and Solomon spoke to one of the guards behind the railings.  
"You there! The lord of this estate demands entry to the castle" he said with a booming voice.  
He could feel Meredith stiffen at the sound.  
The guards looked at each other with confusion, unsure of what to do.  
Solomon was short tempered, for he wanted to keep the Crowthorns safe, so he took of his hat and revealed his face.

With a gasp the two guards hurried to open the gate, calling: "Lord Kane is back!"

 

* * *

 

  _Meredith_

 

He hadn‘t talked to her since they had mounted the horse again, and Meredith didn‘t dare to utter a word. She felt deeply insecure about his reaction to her intervention, for she didn‘t even know how to think about it herself.  
Being raised in a very orthodox family, violence - especially from women - was not welcome in their teachings. But the things that had happened to her father and her brother somehow changed Meredith‘s mind about self-defence.  
Of course she had never talked to her mother or Felicity about her thoughts, since she knew they would never approve to her ideas.  
Since she lost her beloved ones and nearly died herself, she swore to herself that she would never let anybody or anything hurt her family again.

Could Solomon understand her motivation or was he upset about her?  
Had she taken liberties she wasn‘t allowed to?

When they arrived at the castle she suddenly felt small and insignificant under its impressive towers and walls, somehow doubting if she belonged here.  
He was a lord, and she was just her - Meredith Crowthorn, the seamstress.

She was surprised to see that the castle wasn‘t as abandoned as she thought. In fact there were guards at the gate, and when they came into the inner courtyard she saw maidens and servants looking up from their work.  
Apparently Solomon had made arrangements for his return: she could spot large wagons and trunks that were unloaded by some dockworkers.  
They all stared at them expectantly, waiting for their lord to speak.  
She could feel a rumble in his chest when he cleared his throat.  
"It is a pleasure to see my father‘s castle filled with life again. Together we will give its halls the glory that it once held."  
His voice was firm, and she could only imagine how his appearance effected his audience.

"Go back to your work now, there is still a lot to do" he finally said, and everybody dropped their gaze obediently.  
Solomon dismounted from his horse and looked up to her.  
"Come, I will show you your rooms" he said and held her hand to her.  
She took it and climbed down, feeling the looks of the others, but she tried to ignore them.

They went inside were even more people were busy with carrying strange looking furniture and cleaning the floor, and Solomon led the three women up to a stone staircase.  
When he opened the doors to the three rooms, Katherine clutched her chest and Felicity covered her mouth with her hands.  
There were was one large room for each of them, furnished with a spacious bed, a vanity table and a wooden cabinet.  
A fireplace provided a cozy warmth, and from a long window they could look down to the courtyard.

"I hope it is adequate" Solomon murmured when he led Meredith to her own room.  
Stepping inside she could only be astonished about her new home, trying to imagine how this unknown privacy would feel.  
"It‘s.... more than adequate I think" she slowly answered and turned around to look at him.  
"Thank you" she said and smiled, and he slightly dropped his shoulders as if he was relieved by her response.

"Very well. I suggest you ladies acquaint yourselves with your new home and rest a bit, it was quite an eventful journey."  
He bowed in her direction and turned to leave her alone.

 

* * *

 

_Solomon_

 

It felt strange to be here again after all, and Solomon tried to distract himself from his thoughts by preparing his private rooms.  
The things he had brought with him held the oriental style of their north african origin, and gave the bald, grey rocks an almost surreal look.  
When the servants had finished bringing his belongings, he let them arrange a bath for him so that he could properly cleanse himself.  
Savoring the hot water and the smell of the argan oil soap, he managed to relax a little and took a deep breath to clear his mind.

Finally, he was back. It would be a new beginning, for himself as well as for Meredith and Katherine.  
He hoped that they liked their rooms and soon would get used to living in this castle, since it was a major change from the life that they had lived before.

The picture of Meredith standing in front of him after she had saved him from the bandit didn‘t leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried.  
Resting his head against the back of the wooden tub, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else.  
But her resolute and fearless expression haunted him, and with a frustrated sigh he scrubbed his skin until his body didn‘t show the evidence of his improper thoughts any more.

He finished his bath and shaved his stubbly beard before he dressed in a clean robe, feeling way more acceptable than before.

When he dropped his gaze to the floor where his used clothes were laying, he suddenly bent down and picked up Meredith‘s dagger.  
Solomon turned it contemplatively between his hands and cleaned it before he tucked it away.

How could somebody so pure and so good even spare a single thought on him?  
She definitely had more courage than it was good for her, that he was sure about.

While he was walking around in his chambers, he suddenly had an idea that crept up from the corner of his mind.  
He went to the heavy wooden door and swung it open, only to see Meredith standing right in front of him.

 

* * *

 

  _Meredith_

 

It didn‘t take Meredith long to stow her few belongings, since her new room held enough space to fill than she could ever imagine.  
She sat down at the corner of her large bed, feeling a little forlorn in her new home.

Before she could worry too much about it, she heard a knocking on her door and her gaze flew up.  
"Come in" she said, somehow hoping that it would be Solomon.  
But instead Felicity came inside, a large grin on her face.  
"Oh, Meredith, isn‘t this wonderful? When I was a girl I dreamed of living in a castle, like a princess. And now we‘re here!"  
Meredith couldn‘t fight a smile at her dear friend, and she chuckled when she was dancing around like a child.

Although Felicity was older in years, she still had the heart of a young girl, and Meredith loved her for that.  
When she didn‘t answer, Felicity turned around with a frown and sat down beside her.  
"What‘s the matter, darling? Are you feeling homesick?" she asked, gently caressing her cheek.  
To avoid any more questions, Meredith just shrugged and said: "Well, I guess I have to get used to it."  
"Oh dear, come on let‘s get you a nice hot bath, shall we?" the older woman cheered and took her by the hand.

Felicity had no fear to ask the still rummaging servants for some hot water, and they would fetch her a tub in no time.  
Meredith felt a little uncomfortable about the attention, but as soon as she got into the bath water, she relaxed.  
It wasn‘t unusual that Felicity helped her to comb and wash her hair, for the women used to live side by side and share their privacy.  
"Your hair is so beautiful, Meredith. You‘re really blessed" the woman said, and Meredith smiled at the compliment.  
Soon she smelled the lavender soap her mother made, and the warmth did a treat to her sore muscles.

While she dried herself, Felicity went outside and came back a few moments later, a beautiful pale-blue dress in her hands.  
"Is that for me?" Meredith asked in disbelief.  
Felicity snickered, and helped her to put it on.  
"It‘s the delivery for Mrs. Fields, you remember? I had finished it but since we had to set out so soon I wasn‘t able to deliver it to her."

"It‘s beautiful..." Meredith marvelled at the delicate fabric and brushed her hands over it.  
"You‘re a lady now, so you have to look like one" her friend replied, giving her a wink.  
"Come now, look at you."  
She led her back to her chamber and let her sit down at her vanity table.  
Her skin was pale, and she didn‘t feel like a lady at all.  
But the dress matched the color of her eyes, and Felicity braided her damp hair in a neat plait.

"Thank you" Meredith said when she got up and hugged the older woman tightly.  
"You‘re very welcome. Now I think I‘ll need a bath myself. Oh no, you stay here and rest a bit" Felecity hurried to say when Meredith wanted to get up to help her, and then she went away.

Meredith still felt uneasy about the incident in the woods, and she felt the urgent need to settle this.  
Before her courage would leave her, she went outside and made her way through the corridors to search for Solomon‘s chamber.  
It wasn‘t hard to find, since it was the most elaborately adorned floor she had seen so far.  
She took a deep breath and lifted her hand to knock, when the door suddenly swung open and Solomon would look at her.

 

* * *

 

_Solomon_

 

How on gods green earth was she always there when he just thought of her?  
When Solomon looked down on Meredith, he caught his breath for a moment. She was looking adorable, a light blue dress flattering her slender figure and emphasizing her beautiful eyes.  
He gulped, his mind racing about what to say to her, before he would utter something terribly stupid.

"Meredith, you... You look lovely" he stammered, cursing himself silently.  
But when he saw the slightest flush of pink on her cheeks and her smile, he thought that maybe he wasn‘t too foolish at all.  
"Thank you" she said quietly, dropping her gaze, and her eyes wandered over his own body.  
She must be quite confused by his looks, since he was wearing a dark silken kaftan over his trousers, adorned with silver and gold metallic threads.  
"I, ah... I told you, that I have been to North Africa. I got used to the local fashion, as you can see" he tried to explain.

She nodded quietly, and the flush of her cheeks darkened a little.  
"I wanted to talk with you about - about the bandits" she suddenly blurted, and he tilted his head questioningly.  
Meredith blinked, but she held his gaze when she continued: "After mother and I were alone... I had to learn to defend myself. I practised in the woods, so..."  
Solomon nodded, his jaw somewhat clenched when she told him about her intentions.  
"You did very good, Meredith. I... shouldn‘t have let you go on your own, I‘m sorry."  
He looked away like a bashful child, feeling guilty and unworthy as ever.  
When she didn‘t answer, he slowly lifted his head, and out of nowhere she reached out to take his hand.

The touch was welcome, her small fingers gently stroking his calloused skin.  
 _Oh God , he just didn‘t deserve her._  
Her lips slowly curved into a heartbreaking smile, and he felt as if the world went away for a second.  
"I trust you, Solomon. You came to rescue me when there was nobody left, and I would do the same for you" she softly said, and he suppressed the urge to take her into his arms and never let her go.

He gulped at her words, and before his senses could betray him any further, his free hand reached into his robe and drew out the dagger.  
She gasped when she saw her weapon, and he handed it back to her.  
"You should keep it since you‘re so skilled in using it" he said with a crooked smile.  
"Well... maybe you could teach me to fight with a sword?" she suddenly asked, and he looked at her flabbergasted.  
He squeezed her hand and spoke to her insistently: "You and your mother are safe here, I won‘t ever let anything happen to you again."

Meredith worried her lower lip, and he tried not to stare at her small white teeth.  
"You can‘t be everywhere at anytime. I‘m eager to learn, even as a woman" she contradicted.  
He chuckled and said: "You are truly a lioness, Meredith. But since you are eager to learn, I might have something different for you that meets your demands."

Solomon didn‘t let go off her hand and led her through the corridor to a small staircase she hadn‘t seen when she came to his chambers.  
They followed the narrow steps upwards to a small hallway, where another huge wooden door awaited.  
He pushed it open and gently nudged her inside.  
When he heard her gasp, he felt an odd delight spreading in his chest.  
"The library somehow survived Malachi‘s rule, I thought you might be interested" he said nonchalant.  
They stood in a spacious room that was filled with books from top to bottom, and Meredith‘s jaw had dropped at the sight.  
She turned around and flung his arms around him, and he allowed himself to rest his chin on the crown of her head for a moment.

"Thank you" she whispered.


End file.
